With dramatic improvements in communications technology, the ability of users to contact each other has become more convenient, and easy access to a larger variety of information at various sources is available over public networks, such as the World Wide Web. In addition to calls over traditional telephony networks, other types of communications are commonly used, including electronic mail, web browsing, text-based chat sessions, communication of streaming data such as audio and video data, and so forth.
In the entertainment industry, improvements in communications technology have translated into many new opportunities. For example, with television programming, data enhancements can be added so that users have access to supplemental or enhanced information associated with the programs they are viewing. Also, users can quickly and conveniently download streaming audio and video data onto their personal computing devices for viewing or listening. Generally, many forms of communicating information to user devices are available for amusement or other purposes. It is common for the originators of such communications to also provide some revenue-generating information, such as advertising information, for presentation on user devices. For example, enhancement data sent with television programming can include advertising information, and advertisement banners may be presented at websites.
However, many other opportunities remain unexploited, especially when users do not have ready access to personal computing devices with which to receive communications. For example, in an amusement park or other type of entertainment facility, visitors generally roam around to different points in the facility, with the sponsor or owner of the entertainment facility generally not aware of where each visitor is and the activities of such visitor. Revenues of such entertainment facilities are typically derived from admissions fees as well as purchases made by visitors at gift shops and food establishments within the entertainment facility. However, mechanisms for targeted opportunities for enhanced revenue based on user interests during visits to an entertainment or other facility have not been exploited.